1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for mobile devices, such as mobile phones or notebook computers, have been constantly developed and the production of such devices has continually increased. Thus, demand for secondary batteries as an energy source has increased significantly. For safety reasons, a secondary battery includes a safety device for performing a protection operation, such as detecting a malfunction, for example, overheating or flow of excess current, or blocking a current flow.